


Subtle

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Dates [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Dates [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551037
Kudos: 25





	Subtle

Bruce x reader x Tony

Tony did not know the meaning of the word, subtle. Subtle was an abstract concept to the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. 

The man had never worried about a bill in his life and often dropped  
thousands of dollars on the most trivial things.

Just last week Tony had decided he was bored with the color of the benches in the kitchen the three of you shared, and had the whole kitchen redone. The bedspread had somehow gained a small tear in the corner and instead simply throwing that one out, Tony had bought a custom-sized bed with custom made blankets.

You and Bruce were taking extra caution to not mention anything needing to be fixed or anything broken just in case you came home to a completely different home.

Tony liked loud things and liked to make ill thought out choices.

The two of you loved Tony. Your impulsive man, no matter how many times he changed the kitchen because he’s an indecisive fuck. No matter how many nights he spent down in the lab, tinkering and building his suits. But sometimes you wished you could show him the pleasures in little things.

Subtle things.

“Tony, what is all that?” Bruce questioned Tony as he entered with arms laden with boxes and bags.

“This, Brucie-bear, is what’s going to throw my back out.” Tony groaned, placing all the bags and boxes onto the couch and table.

“Tony what did you do?” Bruce sighed as you entered the room.

“Jesus, I thought fan mail collection day was on Fridays.” You joked, looking at the mess Tony had made in the living room.

“Not fan mail.” Tony denied, picking up a box and tossing it at you. “Gifts from yours truly.” He said, tossing another box to Bruce.

“What’s this for, Tony?” You asked, taking a seat and undoing the ribbon. “Holy shit, Tony!” You gasped, looking at the necklace in your hands.

“I am taking the two of you out tonight,” Tony smirked, leaning back. “There’s a gala tonight and instead of suffering alone, I’m taking the two of you with me.”

“Tony, I love you, and normally I support your ideas wholeheartedly, but I really don’t want to go to another gala with you. This isn’t a good idea.” You told him. In mock offense, Tony pressed his hand to his chest and looked scandalized.

“I always have the best ideas, everyone says so. Right Brucie?” Tony questioned him.

“Not in this case Tony,” Bruce said, fingers running over the cuff links in his hands. “You know what happened the last time we went to a gala.” He sighed.

“He has been banned from any gala in this city, trust me,” Tony said, reaching over and grabbing the scientists’ hand. “I promise both of you, tonight is not going to be like last time. I want to spoil the two of you tonight. I want to have every one of those stuffy asses to see that I have the two smartest, most gorgeous, people in the world on my arms. Please let me take you to this.”

“No, don’t give us the puppy dog face.” You groaned, collapsing back into the couch.

“It’s the puppy dog face.” He said. “Please I just gave you that amazing speech and the puppy dog face, you kinda have to say yes now.”

You and Bruce shared a long look. You gave a tiny nod and Bruce let out a sigh.

“Alright, fine,” Bruce said. “We’ll go.”

“You’re the best, you won’t regret this.” Tony smiled, quickly kissing the two of you.

“I’m regretting this.” You whispered through a large forced smile. “I’m really regretting this.”

“If it makes you feel better, you look absolutely stunning.” Tony complimented you, pressing his lips to your cheek.

“Sweet words, Tony, but I am still regretting this.” You smiled, tapping his cheek. “And I think Bruce is too.” You added, pointing at an uncomfortable-looking Bruce.

“Well, I think we should fix that,” Tony smirked before leading you both over to your boyfriend. “Excuse me, gentlemen, we require Dr. Banner for the moment.” He said as you grabbed Bruce’s hand.

“Thank you for that.” Bruce sighed as you all walked away. “I can tell they weren’t especially interested in nuclear physics.”

“I can’t thank you enough for coming with me tonight,” Tony said sincerely. “I know neither of you really wanted to be here.”

“Not particularly.” You smiled.

“But we love you, so we came for you,” Bruce said. “Though you’re going to make it up to us.”

“Am I now?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“Yep. We already discussed how you can make this up to us.” You smiled, wrapping your hands around Tony’s arm.

“And do tell me how I can I make this up to you both.”

“When we get home, you’re ordering the largest pizza you can and we’re having a movie night,” Bruce said.

“And it’s a casual event, so no jewelry, no ties, and no pants.” You added.

“I like the way the two of you think,” Tony admitted. “Alright pizza and no pants it is.”

“Tony, you are on the couch tonight.” You said as he led you and Bruce through the restaurant. 

“The common room couch to be clear,” Bruce added as the three of you were seated.

“Understood.” Tony nodded, pouring three glasses of wine. “But I don’t think you’ll follow through.”

“If another waitress stares at the two of you like you’re something to eat, I think I will follow through.” You commented, sipping your wine.

“I’ll remember that.” Tony nodded. “I know neither of you like these sorts of places, but it’s our anniversary. I wanted to do something special.”

“This is definitely special, Tony,” Bruce said, taking Tony’s hand. “And we do love it.”

“We’re just introverts.” You cut in with a smile.

“I am not an introvert.” Bruce denied as Tony laughed. “I’m not.”

“Babe, if there’s an option to stay home, that’s the option you take,” Tony told him.

“That’s because- that’s not. I give up you can both sleep on the couch.” Bruce said, opening his menu.

“Welcome to the couch club, sweetheart,” Tony said to you as you gaped at the scientist.

“I’m not going to be on the couch.” You shook your head and opened your own menu. 

“And how did you come to that conclusion?” Bruce asked as you perused your options.

“Because you love me too much.” You smiled sweetly at the curly-haired scientist.

“Accurate point.” Bruce shrugged, taking your hand and kissing the back of it.

“Does this mean I can come off the couch tonight?” Tony asked.

“If you play your cards right, we’ll see.” You smiled as the waiter came over.

Though you and Bruce were not happy to be in such a high-class establishment, you could not deny, dinner was worth it. 

“I wonder if this place delivers.” Bruce mused as the empty plates were taken away. “Because that was good filet mignon.”

“I’m sure they’ll deliver if we ask,” Tony said, sipping his drink. “I hope you don’t mind but I already ordered dessert,” Tony said as a plate of macaroons was brought over.

“When did you do that?” You asked as the plate was placed on the table.

“When I reserved this table. The only reason I wanted to come was for these macaroons. Open them up and you’ll see why.” He smiled, pushing the two red ones to you.

You and Bruce shared a look before you shrugged and lifted the top off the macaroon in front of you.

“Holy shit.” You gasped, throwing your hand over your mouth. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Bruce’s mouth drop.

It was only when Tony began to kneel that either of you snapped out of your shock.

“Tony Stark I swear to god, you better not be piss assing around.” You told him, cheeks burning bright red as people began to notice Tony on the ground.

“Not piss assing around in the slightest.” He promised. “Y/N, Bruce, we’ve been together for three years and I know the two of you would hate me if I did a long speech about how much I love you. So let me make this simple, will you both marry me?” Tony questioned you both.

“Yes.” You smiled, leaning forward and throwing your arms around his neck.

“Of course,” Bruce said, pulling Tony into an embrace once you let go.

“I think this gets me off the couch, doesn’t it?” Tony smirked, retaking his seat as the other patron’s applause died down. 

“I think you’re off the couch, Stark.” You smiled as he placed the rings on yours and Bruce’s fingers.

“Definitely off the couch.” Bruce agreed, taking Tony’s hand and throwing an arm around your shoulders.

It had been a year since Tony publicly proposed to you and Bruce. And now it was finally time for the three of you to marry. Yes, technically it wasn’t legal but with the prince of Asgard leading the ceremony it might as well be.

Tony had said it best when he proposed, he knew the two of you very well. As an early wedding gift from the man, Tony had put the two of you in charge of the wedding and reception.

It was the best gift Tony could ever give the two of you because it allowed the two of you to have a simple event. It allowed this wedding to not be filled with people for the sake of having people around you, but people who each loved and wanted a part of this.

It allowed for a simple, subtle, affair.

The only people in attendance were the Avengers and a handful of friends you each wanted to invite. The number of guests was less than fifty and the three of you liked it.

Tony had been shown every detail of yours and Bruce’s plans and he had admitted several times that he liked the idea of a small event.

A subtle event.

“Did I mention that I love you? Both of you?” Tony asked as the three of you sat at your reception.

“Several times, husband.” You smiled, leaning over to kiss one of your new husbands.

“Did I also mention that I loved our wedding?”

“Once or twice,” Bruce said, grasping Tony’s hand and kissing it with a light smile.

“Maybe I should have made the two of you plan more dates.” Tony mused. 

“Even if we wouldn’t have left the house 9 out of 10 times?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Darling, I don’t care if we never leave the house again. Means I get to keep the two of you to myself and none of us ever have to wear pants again.”

“You should have put that in your vows.” Bruce said, causing the three of you to laugh. 

The wedding was a small affair. There was no media coverage, there were no people you did not know in attendance and it was perfect. It was small and intimate and it was subtle.

And the three of you could not be happier with the day.


End file.
